


Seeing Red

by KingRichRock



Series: The World Won't Stop [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Some Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow is falling on Bed-Stuy as Clint finds himself alone. Or so he had hoped.<br/>To avoid the horny shenanigans of his protege and her friend-girl, he makes his way to where Natasha is training their two scientists to be field ready. And something better happens than he ever imagined. December 29th, 1989.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

The Barton Apartment was a bit quite on the morning of December 29th, 1989. Maybe because Clint didn't really have any idea where Skye and Kate had disappeared to after the bar, and he really didn't want to know that information either. 

Or maybe becasue Hunter and Bobbi had been spending more and more time together since they got back from Prague, and had just started dating a month ago. And so as a courtesy to Clint and Kate, they would "shag" as Hunter so eloquently put it, at her apartment in midtown. 

And maybe it was also because his favorite redheaded assassin was currently on a training assignment in Central park with Jemma and Fitz, because those kids needed to learn how to at least defend themselves if they would be going into the field with the super assassins. So she saw it fit for them to freeze their asses off as she taught them winter survival skills. 

And it was also 2 in the morning. So there was that. And there was the slight fact that he wasn't wearing his hearing aids. 

Lucky scooted up to Clint, his tail wagging as he heard the microwave start, the smell of cheese melting on a pepperoni pizza had the dog giving Clint his best "I want to eat that and you can have your coffee" face. And Clint Barton was weak when it came to his beloved dog, so he tossed Lucky half of the slice in his food bowl, to which the dog drooled, wagged his tail, and devoured. In all of five seconds.

Clint chuckled at his dog. "Oh buddy, one day you'll learn to savor it," he said, grabbing a pot of coffee and sitting on the couch, popping his new hearing aids in. 

The words STARK INDUSTRIES adorned the new pair Phil had presented to him on the day after Christmas. They were smaller than any he had ever seen before, anywhere. And they didn't have an inner ear piece. They just sat softly on the back of his ears and did some sciency stuff Phil had explained as Clint switched out his old pair for the new ones. 

All he had really caught was that Tony Stark was a close friend of his and decided to get him working on a pair that would help Clint keep a lower profile in public while undercover. 

And because they were made by tech genius Tony Fucking Stark, they were a hundred percent more perceptive than his hearing had ever been. Becuase now he could most certainly hear the moans coming from Kate's room, and he was deciding whether or not to make some comment to her when said archer exited her room in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear to grab something from the fridge. 

"Jesus Kate. Could you guys keep it down? It's one thing when I don't have my aids on but these new ones caught everything. Everything.." He stressed to her, and she just shrugged as she drank some milk out of the carton before putting it back and grabbing a can of whip cream. 

"Turn 'em off Cint. Cause this is gonna be loud enough as is." She grinned, spraying a bit in his general direction as mock horror had taken over his face. 

Kate snorted at his response as she swaggered over to her room, closing the door to an absolutely giddy Skye. And that was when Clint NOPE'd harder than he ever had in his life, throwing on a black jacket and purple beanie as he slid on his purple converse to head outside. Anywhere but there. 

Coffee pot in hand, he locked up behind him and trotted down the stairs. 

Then Clint got the nice and cold "FUCK YOU" of Brooklyn's winter. It was like a dick kick to the entire body. But he merely drank from his coffee pot and meandered around for several blocks until he made his way to the train station that could take him either into Queens, to the Staten Island Ferry, or to Manhattan. And the only thing that processed in his sleep addled mind fueled by coffee and the need to not be in the same building as the weird and kinky things Kate and Skye were up to was the idea of a certain Russian in Central Park, hiding in the snow. 

And so he waited until the train bound for the island of Manhattan arrived, and rode it standing upright, afraid if he sat down he'd not get up again. And he rode. And rode. And fucking rode because time passed slower than shit at that point in time. 

He eventually was deposited by Central Park on the West side. And now he just had to search the massive park in the middle of the snow for an assassin who was purposefully hiding. Great. Shoulda brought Lucky to sniff her out like he did good deals on pizza. 

He wandered from the West side of the park over to the East side, having since ran out of coffee and looking dejectedly at the pot in his hand. 

"Aw coffee no." he mumbled as we walked his way over to one of the thousands of literal hole in the wall coffee shops on the East side of the park where he paid them to fill up his coffee pot with their cheapest coffee before making his way back into the snowy fray of the park, this time taking a random trail north to where there were less paths and he figure Natasha would use to train the two green scientists who had never set foot in the field before. 

It didn't take him to find her and the small camp that had been set up, mainly because it wasn't all that well set up. 

Off the bat he noticed the contour lines of the tent were on the wrong grain in comparison of the snowfall pattern, and it was placed in a way that it wasn't camouflaged by a small hill, rendering it a visible bump from quite a distance. 

And then there was, of course, the fact that the redhead was sitting outside, her blood red locks of hair ou of her white beanie and near her face as she sat on the ground eating a falafel alone. Not a British or Scottish scientist to be seen or heard from. And when he finally caught her attention, he swore a small smile played at her lips while she ate her food. 

By the time he made it over with his trusty coffee pot, he plopped down next to her and saw that she had finished the falafel. He stuck out his arm that held the coffee pot, which she readily accepted, taking a long drink (half the fucking pot), and put her head on his shoulder before handing him the pot, which he quickly finished off, placing it on the ground next to him before he took her under his arm to hold her close and keep her warm as they sat out in the freezing early morning of New York, a healthy layer of smog above them as the sun still had yet to threaten to enter the sky. 

After what were some of the best minutes of his life, he got the obvious question from her. 

"What are you doing here Clint? It's freezing and you're in a fucking Dickies jacket and Beanie with some Converse. Which are all soaked through. And. Oh, you dummy." She said, slapping his chest lightly as he gave her a really big grin. 

"I didn't know what I was doing for a while when I left. Hell, why did I leave?" he asked, more to himself before the unremovable image of what Kate and Skye had planned with that can of whip cream. "Nevermind, I remember now." He shuddered, and Natasha chuckled. 

"Discomfort. Hmmm. Kate and Skye related." She observed, and he just smiled because, of course, she could read him like an open book. "And I'm assuming they were doing something unbelievably kinky and loud that would drive you away." She said, emphasizing the words loud and kinky merely to watch Clint blush a little. The sultry look she gave him not helping his reddening face in the slightest. 

And as she laughed into the wind, which silenced most of the noise that surrounded them, she just snuggled in close to her favorite archer, looking up at the lightly falling snow. 

"Nat, where are the two children?" He asked, now realizing there was only one tent set up. And it was not set up well enough to have been her handy work. 

"They would be nice and warm in the penthouse suite of a hotel Jemma's father owns here in Manhattan because after they set up the tent wrong, they bitched unrelentingly about the cold until I got bored and sent them home. I was going to sleep in their shitty shelter and go back to the apartment today when I woke up. But I couldn't sleep. I had a bird on my brain." She smirked and gave him a subtle wink. 

Wait.

Did she just wink at him. Cause. Damn. 

"Really Nat? WIth the wink and the?" He started before she pushed him roughly to hide her blush, but he pulled her along with him. And that was how they ended up face to face in the snow a few days before New Years Eve. The day he had planned to kiss her and ask her what they were. 

Her kissing him really didn't help him clear up that question. Or maybe he had kissed her. He wasn't sure except that his entire body was on fire with pure joy as he smiled into the kiss, feeling her do the same until they broke it off, and she laid there on top of him. 

But that was how Clint Barton spent the early morning of December the 29th in 1989. It was the first time he had ever kissed Natasha Romanov. It was also the first time he had ever left his trusty coffee pot anywhere, as he forgot it as they abandoned the outdoors to enter the shelter and warmth of the tent that the young scientists had set up. 

And it was a pretty awesome first night together, spent cuddling and sleeping on the soft floor of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Minor Threat song of the same name.  
> I hope you enjoyed the Clintasha emerging fluff cause they're lovely assassins who are dummies with love.


End file.
